The things she can handle
by Phylli
Summary: First attempt at Blackwater.Hope u like.Leah Clearwater can handle alot.Except this....


THE THINGS SHE CAN HANDLE.

Leah Clearwater can handle a lot.

She can handle: the stares and whispers of La Push, the rumors of the love of her life, him disappearing, then showing up only to break up with her for her cousin!, turning into a were-SHAPESHIFTER, vampirs,a punch in the face,hearing her ex's sympathetic/lustful thoughts over her now jacked up cousin(all his fault…technically), the crap she gets from the guys, being the only female shape shifter, seeing her own naked body being ogled at by idiots and LUSTING over it, shaving off her raven colored hair, Jacobs bitchiness, no longer being considered a woman, having sexual fantasies of a girl she hates(Bella cough), risking her life because of said girl ,the guilt of risking Jacobs life, her mother moving on only a year after her fathers death, everyone imprinting(excluding Embry, Seth, Jacob and the newbies),having to protect Bella-Useless-Swan(again)after getting knocked up by her mind rapist husband, smelling like the leeches sugary sweet scent(ALLTHETIME), having to eat nothing but raw meat,killing, getting her hopes up, Jacob IMPRINTING on What-the-heck-was-her-mother-thinking, being around what-the-heck-was-her-mother-thinking, Protecting WTHWHMT, and basically falling for Jacob stupid Black after the fact.

But the one thing Leah Clearwater could not handle was this…

_I want out Jacob_.

Barging into the sleeping man's corridors, Leah Clearwater began her bitching rampage. She couldn't take it. Not this, not again…She tried was all she could say .But it just wasn't happening.

Throwing the door open to her alphas room, Leah was met with a rather pleasant sight. Squashed in between his box of a room, lay a happily sleeping- and completely naked- Jacob .

Of course Leah had seen Jacob and his nakedness before-who hadn't?-it was just that…it was ,well, distracting…and…HOT…and manly…and so long since they've last fucked(a year and five months to be exact and all because of _Spawn_) Shaking herself of her stupor, Leah charged through the door frame and with one quick movement kicked the side of the bed.

The bed flew a good foot into the air before crashing back onto the floor and groaning beneath Jacobs weight. Of course, Jacob didn't know this, he only continued snore without so much as a pause. Leah growled in irritation before leaning over her alpha, pinching her fingers over his chest and twisting. Hard.

Jacob awoke with a loud yelp as he received a wicked purple nurple. Leah grinned, dodging his hit before he could even take a swipe at her. She watched him howl from the door way, a stream of profanities escaping his plump pink lips. He glared at her as he cradled his chest, baring his teeth.

What the hell Leah, he snarled, jumping up from his bed, still glaring at his beta who only rolled her dark eyes and scowled. Jacob scowled back, honestly looking ready to fight. Between his lack of sleep and skittishness he probably was. With wide, red sagging eyes ,he did look a bit scary. But not to Leah ,who would have never ever admit to it, even if she had been scared. Which she wasn't.

Crossing her arms, Leah gave her alpha/use to be lover, a look that told him a lot. He calmed down instantly.

What did I forget?

Leah sighed.

The forest? 9 o clock?Today? Any of this ringing a bell.

Jacob stares. Uh…no.

Sigh. Figures. Ever since Spawn had proposed to him a year ago, he had been spacing out more then usual. She guessed it was because he was so excited to finally be attached to her in that sort of way…

The same way she had yearned to be attached to someone for all those years. The way Sam and Emily were, or Jared and Kim…hell, at this rate Quil and Claire would be attached before _she _even hit forty.

That was both sad and infuriating…especially after saying all those jokes about Quil having to wait another eighteen years. Jeez was Karma was a bitch or what?

Ignoring her alpha, Leah merely rolled her eyes and sighed. Well I guess it wont take too long…its not even really,she murmured in thought

Jacobs eyes furrowed at this and his mouth opened inquestion.

What wont take long?What do you need to say?

She sighed again. Nothing it can wait. Ill be outside. Put on some clothes mighty alpha, she teased before walking out the house. Jacob looked down, and saw nothing but his manhood.

Oh…

When Jacob finally arrived outside he was only dressed in basketball shorts and a tight fitting tank top. Leah watched his muscles ripple with a vague smirk. She remembered how they use to ripple just for her, how they strained just to please her and only her for the night anyway…but now those days were dead and gone, so there was no reason to hang onto them.

She held his mind, body and soul now.

What else was new?

Sitting with her legs crossed and back against a tree, Leah watched her once lover with a sad smile. She was going to miss him and everybody else. Especially Seth. Who was now a man.

When Jacob gave her a questioning look, she stood up and breathed, taking in the scent of her homeland and loved ones for the last time. She opened her eyes and her mouth before speaking.

I wanna ask you a favor,Jacob ?

It was simple, and nice. A very un-Leah like question. Jacobs brows furrows deeper into his forehead. They made a v.

O…kay? He asked slowly feeling something was different but…what?.

She took a breathe.

I wanna leave…

His brows shot up then came crashing down. Leave but why? Everything was perfect now? Why would she want to leave it?

He continued to frown even as she started to explain it.

I just think its time to go, what everyone moving on and such…

Her voice trailed off when she realized he wasn't really listening. Just nodding and thinking all at the same time.

Jacob-

He cut her off. "But why?"

She sighed. "Dont make this harder then it has to be? Im just tired of being here… know how it is.

He nodded. He did know. He knew very well but… didn't want her to leave. Not yet. Not now. They had been through so much over the years. How could she…

Stepping forward,Leah could see the look in her alphas eyes: Disbeleif, sadness, astonishment…longing. She had just brought his perfect world crashing. She had always been good at it.

Yeah,she continued, I just want your permission to leave…of course I dont need it.I just thought…

She trailed off as he took two strides forward to hover over her.

You want to leave, he sputtered angrily .

She nodded slowly.

Of course.

Why?!

…Because you're going to leave me first.

He stopped.

No…Leah. I wouldn't .Ill-

She snorted.

Fight the imprint? HA!! Dont be an wont risk her happiness Jacob. Its life.

She walked a foot away before turning ,. Youll be gone after the wedding Jake. You will leave me. You will eventually forget, because she wants you to you will be happy…but I wont. Not if I stay here and watch you leave.I cant take it…not again. I just want your permission and command to become my own alpha. Itll be easier if I cant hear anyone's thoughts…

She watched him quiver and his hands clench. She knew he knew she was only problem was if he was going to be selfish?

He sighed Please …

She laughed, small and bitter, before turning away to phase.

I told you Jake, I ll be gone either way.

And with that she was gone.


End file.
